A Wild Night
by nightmareking
Summary: Something that has been bothering me for a few nights. AU and rated for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, nightmare here. This sort of came to me in the middle of a hectic week and at first I was going to put it in my one-shot series but then something in the back of my mind screamed chapter story. This is AU so no Quirks, there will be bashing of all kinds, mainly targeting four or five characters…haven't decided on the actual number yet…rated for reasons…enjoy the first chapter.**

Rays from the sun peered through the curtains as the sound of two people moaning filled the air. A dark green-haired woman opened her eyes and she looked up and her eyes locked on with a pair of green ones. The two jumped in a panic and landed on the title floor, "Who are you!" the woman snapped before looking around in confusion, "And…and where am I? this isn't my room and-"

"And I'm suffering in hangover hell," the man groaned and rubbed his head, "Damn it," he looked around and groaned again, "This isn't my room either," he looked at the woman and shook his head, "Uh…m…my name is Izuku Midoriya,"

"Tsuyu Asui," the woman groaned and held her head, "Hangover," the two struggled to stand before the door opened and two people around their ages, a woman with black hair and a man with red and white hair, walked into the room, "Momo?"

"Shoto?" Izuku groaned and rubbed his head, "Where the hell are we…and who is that woman next to you?"

"She's my friend, Momo Yaoyorozu," Tsuyu groaned and looked at the green-haired man, "And the other guy is your friend?"

"Shoto Todoroki," Izuku groaned before looking up at his friend, "What the hell happened last night? Where are we?"

"Well…you were pissed off at Uraraka and whoever that raven-haired bastard was, you asked me, Katsuki and Eijiro to help you forget about her but Tweedledum and Tweedleidiot canceled last second, and we came to the Tokyo Racecourse where we met Yaoyorozu and then Asui at the-"

"Then? I'm still here…and I'm sure we met you two at the same time," Tsuyu groaned as she sat down on the bed and hung her head, "Damn this hangover…damn that Tokoyami…damn that slut he was with…why me?"

Izuku looked at the green-haired woman and frowned before looking back at his bicolor friend and took a deep breath, "What do you mean by that? Asui is right. We've met her and Yaoyorozu around the same time last night…I mean yeah, we were all drunk as hell at the time, but I can remember bits and pieces from last night and-"

"And you don't recall some of the important stuff?" Momo questioned, her hands on her hips as she arched a brow, "You and Tsuyu were really getting along, playing the slots, laughing and drinking. You two wondered out of the casino and we followed you. We came across a building and you two laughed as you drunkenly stumbled in and-"

Tsuyu moaned and looked up, "And that's how we ended up in bed? Naked…that doesn't make any sense,"

"We're getting to that," Shoto explained to the other woman, "The building you two wondered into was a…well it was-"

"Look down at your left hands, both of you," the green-haired individuals did and their eyes widened when they spotted a golden band dawning on their left ring finger, "It was a chapel, and even though we tried to talk you two out of this, you," she pointed towards Izuku with a stern look crossing her face, "threatened to give your friend a black eye if we tried to stop you and you," she pointed towards Tsuyu, "threatened me a few times, but we still tried to convince you two otherwise.

Obviously it failed and you two were married within an hour and you two invited us to stay in the honeymoon suite with you guys…not in the same room of course, I slept on the couch and Todoroki slept on the floor in the other room." The room fell silent for a few moments before Momo spoke again, "Why don't you two get dressed? We'll go out for some breakfast and then we'll get this mess sorted out," the two slowly nodded before Momo and Shoto turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

The two looked at each other in an awkward silence before Izuku broke it by breathing heavily, "Look…Asu-"

"You might as well call me Tsu until we get this marriage annulled," Tsuyu frowned and rubbed her head, "Damn…I'm going to be feeling this all fucking day,"

"Heh…you and me both," Izuku gave a pity laugh and shook his head before frowning, "Anyway…I'm sorry your…boyfriend?"

"Ex," Tsuyu took a deep breath and shook her head, "He…he was running with some brunette with short hair…I asked Momo to bring me here to help me get over it…didn't think I was going to get married last night," she looked at him and tilted her head to the side in confusion, "And…your…what was-"

"Ex-girlfriend," Izuku frowned and shook his head, "Similar story. She was cheating on me with some guy with black, spiked up hair and…I asked three of my friends to bring me out here to have some fun, get drunk and possibly win some money…two of my friends canceled at the last second and so it was just me and Shoto…like you, I didn't plan on getting married last night,"

The room fell silent again before Izuku groaned and stood up, "Listen…even though we…technically just met today…I don't think we can count last night seeing as we both were drunk…that ex-boyfriend of yours…he was wrong for doing that to you…no one deserves that,"

Tsuyu slightly smiled as she groaned and held her head, "Thanks…you too," Izuku looked back in confusion, "Your girlfriend didn't have to do that to you," Izuku hummed and slightly nodded, "Well…we should get dressed before Momo and Todoroki come in here again wondering what the hell we're doing." Izuku nodded again and the two of them slowly began getting dressed.

 **Okay…so as I said, this came to me and I decided to make it into a chaptered story, and of course, expect character bashing. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaiyeti: Thanks. Good to know. Well…it isn't going to be pretty, that's for sure.**

 **XXDounbleHHXX: Good to know.**

 **Enjoy the second chapter.**

The four drove down the street in silence. Momo looked over her shoulder from the driver's seat and saw Tsuyu and Izuku looking away from each other and a ghost of a smile crossed her lips, "Well…are you two not going to talk? It seems rather strange not to talk to your spouse after just one-" before she could finish, she felt Tsuyu kick the back of her seat, "That's real mature, Tsuyu, real mature,"

"Shut up and drive," Tsuyu groaned and leaned back, "You two could've stopped this last night and-"

"I didn't want to get a black eye," Shouto said.

"And I didn't feel like fighting one of my friends," Momo sighed and shook her head, "Just…talk to each other or something. The eerie silence is killing me up here."

"Then why don't you talk to Shouto, Yaoyorozu?" the car fell silent before Izuku yawned and shook his head, "Seriously, can you guys leave us alone? We've got a lot on our minds and on top of that we're hungover…and I still feel a little drunk from last night,"

"Well…the four of us have been drinking a lot last night," Shouto spoke, "You two more than us, but still-"

"Hey Shouto, you might want to shut the hell up before I give you that black eye," Izuku warned before shaking his head and looked at Tsuyu to see her staring out the window, "Hey?" Tsuyu looked up in confusion, "Are you okay? Do you need to throw up?"

"Among other things," Tsuyu sighed and shook her head, "This…I just came out here to get over a bad breakup, the four of us ended up getting drunk and we ended up getting married. How the hell am I supposed to feel, Midoriya?"

"Izuku," Tsuyu arched a brow and Izuku frowned, "Well…you said that I can call you Tsu until we get this all sorted out…and half joking here, but isn't it a little odd to call your spouse by their last name?" Tsuyu groaned and shook her head, "Sorry…I'm just trying to lighten the mood here…I don't know what to say about this…we just met and we're married,"

"Can we please talk about something else?" Izuku frowned and nodded, "I'm sorry…Izuku…but how can anyone make light of something like this? I only thought that something like this happens in those stupid romantic comedies my friend and sister like so much…guess I was wrong,"

"You have a sister?"

"A brother named Samidare and my sister's named Satsuki, both younger than me," Izuku hummed and nodded, "And what about you? Any siblings?" Izuku shook his head, "Parents?"

"I…I don't know…my parents got divorced when I was about three…my mother wouldn't tell me what happened and…I didn't question it," Tsuyu frowned and Izuku looked down, "What about your parents?"

"They were hard workers to provide for me and my siblings…they were rarely home, and when they were, they spent time with us." Izuku hummed and nodded, "Are we really having this conversation? We're getting all of this annulled after breakfast so there is no point for any of this,"

"Making small talk?" Tsuyu shrugged her shoulders and Izuku sighed and shook his head, "I know we're going to get this marriage annulled shortly, but that doesn't mean we can't make small talk until then, right?" Tsuyu sighed and shrugged her shoulders before looking out the window again.

Izuku frowned and shook his head, "Look Tsu…we already know that last night is a blur and how we ended up married makes it just…I don't know, but I'm just trying to get to know you before-"

"Like I said, we're getting this annulled after breakfast, so what would be the point?" she looked back at Izuku and Izuku sighed before looking out the window, "Honestly Izuku, after we get this annulled and go home, we're not going to see each other ever again, so there's really no point in us making any type of conversation,"

"I know…but we're stuck like this for at least another two hours so…what's the harm in this conversation?" Tsuyu sighed and Izuku looked back at her, "Look…we clearly got off the wrong foot. Hi…my name is Izuku Midoriya, and apparently we're married,"

"And our friends tried to stop us and we threatened them," Tsuyu took a deep breath and shook her head.

A few hours passed and the four entered a courthouse in silence. The two walked into a courtroom and approached the judge. The judged looked up in confusion, "If you're here for any parking violations, you're in the wrong-"

"No…we…we need an annulment," Tsuyu said the judge looked at her before she and Izuku stepped forward, "We-"

"Let me guess, you two met last night, got drunk and got married and now you think you can come into my courtroom and get it annulled, am I right?" the two slowly nodded, "Well I will not do it." The four friends stared at the judge in shock, "I am tired of you kids coming here, getting drunk and getting married, only expecting to annul it the very next day. I will not annul your marriage, in fact, I will see to it that you two _cannot_ get your marriage annulled for six months," before they could argue, the judge slammed the gavel and the four flinched as the sound echoed in the room.

The four walked out of the courthouse and Momo and Shouto looked back at their friends and Shouto chuckled, "Well…it looks like you two-"

"Another word, Shouto…and I'll give you that black eye," Izuku warned before looking at Tsuyu and took a deep breath, "So…should we go home and try to explain this to our families?" Tsuyu frowned and slowly nodded before the four of them slowly walked towards the car.

 **Okay, I don't know much about laws in Japan and if this is inaccurate, I'm sorry, but it is just a story. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Remnant's Sage: Probably, but this is fanfiction.**

 **Red the Pokémon Master: They could, but that's not going to happen any time soon.**

 **Whitetiger789: A year? Huh…okay…thanks.**

 **Kaiyeti: Yeah. I don't even know if it's illegal, but it should be. Yeah, there should be a law stopping anyone from getting married, getting tattoos, donating organs—just spit balling on that one—or whatever else can ruin your life while intoxicated, but you know what they say, money talks. That'll be in the next chapter, right now…they're going to talk to their families.**

 **XXDoubleHHXX: True, and good to know about all of that.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Tsuyu and Izuku stood outside of a small house at the end of the block as they heard the car drive away. The two looked at each other and Izuku nervously chuckled, "So uh…are you ready to tell our families…honey?" Tsuyu looked at him with a blank expression and Izuku sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry…it's just…we're going to be in this mess for a while and-"

"And you attempted to make a joke and failed," Izuku frowned and Tsuyu sighed as she shook her head, "I know you're trying to help, Izuku, but making simple jokes like that…it isn't going to help our situation. Yes, we planned on going to the Tokyo Racecourse to get over bad breakups with our friends, we didn't plan on meeting and we defiantly didn't plan on getting married, but we did meet, we are married and from the way that judge spoke, we're stuck like this for a while,"

"And it didn't help when Yaoyorozu and Shouto decided to make stupid jokes about the situation the entire ride here, but…they did try to lighten the mood," Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head, "So…should we go in and try to explain this?"

"I'm going to need a drink after this," Tsuyu groaned before grabbing Izuku by the wrist and pulled him through the gate.

The newly married couple sat across from Tsuyu's parents, Ganma and Beru, her siblings Samidare and Satsuki and Izuku's mother Inko. The three adults looked at the two in confusion and Beru shook her head, "Okay, what happened? Tsuyu, didn't you go out with your friend to forget about that bastard-"

"Tokoyami, yes…and we met Izuku and his friend and the four of us had some drinks, got drunk and gambled a little," her parents and Izuku's mother looked at them in confusion while her siblings stared at them for a few seconds before they looked at each other and walked away from the five.

The three stared at the two and Inko arched a brow, "So why have you asked to see us? You two are old enough to nurse your own hangovers and-"

"Actually mom…it's not that we're not hungover or anything…in fact I think Tsuyu and I drank more than Shouto and Tsuyu's friend Yaoyorozu last night because uh…we…we're still uh…hungover and-"

"We wondered off, walked into a chapel where Momo and Izuku's friend Todoroki followed us. They tried to talk us out of this, but I threatened Momo and Izuku threatened Todoroki and they said that within an hour the two of us were married," the room fell silent as Tsuyu groaned and rubbed her head, "Damn this hangover…sorry Izuku, but from the sound of it, we would've been here all day if you tried to explain everything,"

Izuku gave a small throat chuckle and nodded as he rubbed his head, "Wait," Ganma spoke and the two looked up in confusion, "You two got drunk and got married? Why didn't you two just appear before a judge to-"

"We did, and he was a complete ass about the whole damn thing," Tsuyu hissed through her teeth as she continued to rub her head, "And he said that we can't get the marriage annulled for six months and-"

"Six months," Beru questioned and shook her head, "Tsuyu, your father and I used to work at a law firm and usually when something like this happens, it's a year, not six months…maybe this judge was in a hurry and-"

"You're not helping, mom," Tsuyu moaned as her shoulder slumped over and Izuku looked at her with a slight frown crossing his lips, "And all of this started because of Tokoyami and that slut he was running with,"

Reaching up, Izuku rubbed Tsuyu's back, catching her attention as he whispered, "Are you going to be okay?"

Tsuyu took a deep breath and shook her head, "No…we're married for six months or a year or whatever…I don't know. I'm so confused right now," Tsuyu groaned as she hung her head, "We went from having a good time, getting over bad breakups to being married and we're learning that we can't fix this until…I don't know,"

Izuku continued to comfort the green-haired woman next to him as their parents stared at them in confusion, "How about we go get some fresh air? It might help with the hangovers and give us time to think about all of this," he looked up at his mother and Tsuyu's parents as they stared at them with wide eyes, "And it looks like my mother and your parents need a minute to process all of this,"

Tsuyu looked up and saw the expression crossing her parents and her mother-in-law's face before she inhaled and exhaled slowly and nodded before the two of them stood up and the two of them walked towards the door, "Where do you two think you're going?"

"Going out to get some fresh air," the two looked back and Tsuyu shook her head, "We need to clear our heads and you three look like you need some time to yourselves as well,"

Inko sighed and shook her head, "Fine, but we still have a few questions for you two," the two slowly nodded before they turned and walked out of the house, closing the door behind them.

 **And now their families know. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kaiyeti: He's trying. Heh, how do you like that? Learn something new every day. Keep reading to find out what happens.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Tsuyu and Izuku walked through the park as hot air blew past them. Looking down, Izuku saw Tsuyu panting as her face began to turn red, "Are uh…are you okay?" Tsuyu continued to pant as she slowly nodded and Izuku frowned before grabbing her by the arm and pulled her towards a bench, "Let's go,"

"Izuku, I said I'm fine, now-"

"You're clearly not," the two stopped and Izuku looked back and sighed, "We're both still a little drunk from last night and we both know that heat isn't good when you feel like this…so why don't you sit down and get some rest…I'll go get you some water,"

"And what about you? You just said we're both drunk and-"

"I know…but until we get this mess sorted out…we're also married and…just sit down and I'll go grab you some water," Tsuyu frowned and Izuku sighed as he began leading Tsuyu to the bench, "Please just…just sit down and get some rest…I'll go get you some water," Tsuyu took a deep breath and nodded.

Tsuyu sat on the bench and watched as Izuku walked away. Sighing, she shook her head and leaned back, "Well…I guess I can rest a little,"

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes only to have them open wide when she heard a voice speak, "Wait, what?" she looked back and her eyes narrowed at the sigh of a man around her age with black hair talking to a woman with short brown hair a few feet away from her.

She was ready to stand when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Looking up, she saw Izuku standing over her with a water bottle in his hand, "Are you okay?" Tsuyu sighed and shook her head as she took the bottle from him, "What's wrong? If you want, we can leave and you can lie down for a-"

"My ex-boyfriend is here," Tsuyu quietly hissed before pointing towards the couple behind them. Izuku looked up and his eyes widened, "And now I'd like to leave before he-"

"Well…this is uh…this is awkward," Tsuyu looked at him in confusion and Izuku shook his head, "The person he's with is my ex-girlfriend…so…yeah, we should just leave before-"

"Izuku?" they looked back up and saw the woman looking at them in confusion, "It is you,"

Sighing, Izuku shook his head as the couple walked over to them, "Hi Uraraka," he looked down at Tsuyu and a faint smile crossed his lips, "Uraraka, I'd like to introduce my wife Tsuyu, Tsuyu…this is my ex-girlfriend Ochako Uraraka,"

Ochako stared at the two with a shocked expression and Tsuyu slightly smiled as she shook her head, "And Izuku, this is my ex-boyfriend Fumikage Tokoyami," she stood up as she looked at the man with black hair as she and Izuku revealed the matching wedding bands around their fingers, "And as Izuku boldly stated, he is my husband,"

The air between the four adults grew still as Tsuyu groaned and held her head, "Are you okay?" Izuku whispered and Tsuyu looked up, "Do you want to leave? My apartment isn't too far from here,"

"I'd like to go lie down, but my parents and your mother said that they still need to talk to us and-"

"And we're both still hungover from last night, I'm sure they can wait until either later or tomorrow to talk to us."

Tsuyu moaned and slightly nodded in defeat, "I suppose you're right. My head is ponding," Izuku frowned and nodded as he rubbed Tsuyu's back, "And…thanks for the water,"

Izuku hummed and nodded before the two of them turned and got ready to walk away when they heard Fumikage speak, "When did this happen?" they looked back and the dark-haired man arched a brow, "When did this happen?"

"Why do you care?" Tsuyu groan and shook her head, "Just…leave us alone right now," before either of them could reply, Tsuyu and Izuku turned and began walking away once again.

The married couple walked into the bedroom of Izuku's apartment and Izuku helped Tsuyu to the bed. Lying down, Tsuyu looked up and saw Izuku walking out of the room, "Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm going to lie on the couch in the other room," Izuku looked back and Tsuyu slightly frowned, "I uh…I wouldn't want to make you feel uncomfortable or force you to sleep on the couch…just…get some rest and we'll talk later...but uh…are you okay? We didn't exactly plan on running into our exes and-"

"I think it was worse when we learned Tokoyami and…Uraraka…were dating and…yeah,"

"Yeah…heh that uh…that really…yeah," Izuku sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "But right now…why uh…why don't we get some rest and then we'll talk to our parents before we decide to do anything else," Tsuyu nodded before lying back down and closed her eyes as Izuku walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Izuku took a deep breath as he laid on the couch and closed his eyes, "That was something I was hoping to avoid for a while…I didn't plan on seeing Uraraka any time soon and the fact that Tsuyu's former boyfriend is…the bastard that…tired," he yawned as he inhaled slowly and drifted off to sleep.

Tsuyu sighed as she turned on her side, a small frown painted across her lips, "Of all the rotten luck, why did they have to be in that park? And why would they care about this? I asked Momo to take me to the Racecourse to get over this where we met Izuku and his friend Todoroki and it just went out of control from there,"

She sat up and looked towards the door, the frown still painted across her lips, "And…Izuku…he's trying to…he's been nothing but kind to me once we learned about this and I've been trying to push him away,"

Taking a deep breath, she laid back down and stared up at the ceiling, her hand resting on her forehead, "I hate feeling like this." Closing her eyes, she inhaled slowly as she drifted off to sleep once again.

 **First encounter of the exes but nowhere near the last and I have a few things planned for them. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kaiyeti: Yeah, burn on them. Good to know and yeah, she's warming up to him.**

 **Whitetiger789: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Izuku moaned as he slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see Shouto and Momo staring at him, humorous looks crossing their faces, "What the…how the hell did you guys get into my apartment?" Shouto geld his right hand up, a key held between his fingers, "Right…you have a spare key…damn it…and what's so funny? I gave Tsuyu my bed last night so-"

"If that's true then why is she on top of you?" Momo questioned and Izuku's eyes widened as he slowly looked down to see Tsuyu lying on top of him, soundly sleeping, "Well? What happened last night? Did you two decide to get a little kinky or something?"

"Last…no we…we laid down around four to take a nap and…we've been asleep for fifteen hours? How is that even possible?" Izuku groaned as he cupped a hand over his eyes and lightly shook the woman on top of him, "Tsu? Tsuyu it's time to get up," Tsuyu moaned as she slowly opened her eyes, "Tsuyu…it's time to get up…we've been asleep for fifteen hours,"

"How…is that possible?" Tsuyu looked around and groaned, "And how did I get here?" she looked up and saw Momo and Shouto staring at them, "And how did they-"

"Shouto has a spare key," the married couple sat up and rubbed their heads, "And how did you get out here?" Tsuyu ignored him and the two looked at the guests, "And what are you guys doing here? We don't need people checking on us every-"

"Well we heard you two ran into Uraraka and…Tokoyami?" Shouto arched a brow and shook his head, "In the park yesterday and we wanted to make sure you two were okay and we wanted to check on the ma-"

"Shouto…shut up," Izuku groaned and shook his head, "Not only did we run into them yesterday but Tsuyu's mother informed us that we're married for a year instead of six months…something about it being a law and I'm so confused," the two stood up and Izuku yawned, "And our families still want to talk to us about all of this and if my mom's involved you know that isn't good in the slightest,"

"And whys is that, Midori-" the married couple looked at Momo and Momo sighed and shook her head, "And I just realized that…I can't refer to you as Midoriya because you're now married to one of my best friends and…damn it,"

"Just call me Izuku until we get this mess straightened out, Yaoyo-"

"Momo," Momo interrupted the green-haired man and Izuku sighed and nodded, "So…what's this about you two being married for a year instead of six-"

"My parents used to work at a law firm and…I don't know…I'm confused too," the two looked at the married couple and watched as Izuku offered Tsuyu some comfort.

 **Filler. Sorry about this, but I have something planned and it isn't ready yet, but I want to get something out for you guys, even if it's a simple filler. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Whitetiger789: Right.**

 **Kaiyeti: Well keep reading to see what's going to happen.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

The four sat at a table as they silently ate breakfast. Izuku looked up at Tsuyu and cleared his throat, "H-hey…Tsuyu?" Tsuyu slowly looked up and slightly frowned as she felt her face begin to warm up, "Not uh…not to sound rude or anything, but…do you sleepwalk? I mean that's the only explanation there is and-"

"I haven't done that since I was thirteen," Tsuyu sighed and shook her head, "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable at-"

"What? Tsuyu, I gave you the bed because I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable. I was just surprised when Shouto and…and Momo…going to take some time with that…said that you were on top of me," Izuku sighed and shook his head, "I mean…I only…I…like I said, I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable or force you to sleep on the couch…and I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable when I asked if you sleepwalk and-"

"Lovers quarrel?" the two looked up and Momo arched a brow, "Are you two having a lovers-" before she could finish, she felt a foot make contact with her shin and she hissed in pain before looking at her friend and narrowed her eyes slightly, "Tsuyu…that was really childish and-"

"And so is eavesdropping. Izuku only asked if I sleepwalk and I told him I haven't done that since I was thirteen," Tsuyu sighed and shook her head, "And what were you two doing at Izuku's apartment this morning? We don't need people checking on us and-"

"Well…like Shouto said…we heard you two ran into Tokoyami and-"

"Shouto?" Izuku arched a brow and looked at his bicolor friend, "When did this become a thing? We've only known them for a day and a half and-"

"We're here to help you two, not question us," Shouto said coolly, "And after hearing you two ran into Tokoyami and Uraraka, we wanted to make sure you two were-"

"And how exactly did you hear that? We went straight to Izuku's apartment after that and went to bed so we didn't tell-"

"Uraraka called me," Shouto looked at the green-haired woman and shook his head, "She asked me when you two got married and started accusing Izuku of cheating and that's when Momo grabbed my phone and had a few choice words for her." Before anything else could be said, Tsuyu and Momo stood up and walked away from the table.

Izuku sighed and shook his head, "Are you okay?"

"Uraraka had the nerve to accuse me of cheating when she's been seeing that bastard for God knows how long…fucking hell…how am I supposed to feel? And I want Tokoyami to do something stupid. I'm just looking for an excuse to kick his ass too," Shouto sighed and shook his head.

Tsuyu and Momo stood in the bathroom, washing their hands when Momo looked at her friend and saw a small frown painted across her lips, "Are you okay?" Tsuyu looked up and Momo frowned and shook her head, "Look, I was just joking out there. You don't need to get all defensive."

"It's not…we ran into Tokoyami and Uraraka yesterday while we were trying to get some air…our families still need to talk to us…I'm still very confused on what the hell is happening. Are me and Izuku married for six months or a year and-"

"Are you sure that's what's bothering you? The marriage and-"

"Uraraka doing that and…did Tokoyami accuse me of-"

"You know if he had, he would be missing something important," Momo frowned and took a deep breath, "How are you two handling all of this? You two told your families, you ran into your-"

"We're getting by…and we still need to talk to our families…we were supposed to yesterday, but we went for a walk and ran into Uraraka and Tokoyami and then we got tired and we ended up sleeping for fifteen hours," Momo frowned and nodded as the two turned and walked out of the washroom.

Walking back to the table, Momo sat next to Shouto and Tsuyu sat next to Izuku. Izuku looked at Tsuyu and saw her looking down, "Hey," Tsuyu ignored him and Izuku took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his head, "Do uh…do you want to finish up here and then go see our families before my mother decides to send out a search party for us?" Tsuyu looked up, a confused look crossing her face, "Yeah…my uh…my mom's a little paranoid at times and since we didn't get back to them yesterday, I'm sure she's worried sick and…I uh-"

"Your mom really would do something like that?" Izuku sighed and slowly nodded, "Well…we better finish up here and get going before she starts to worry and then convince my mother to send out a search party for us," Izuku nodded and the small group began eating in silence once again.

 **Things will start to heat up soon. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Whitetiger789: Thanks. Yeah, she is.**

 **Kaiyeti: Yeah, you called it. Good to hear. Yeah, she's still hurting, but she's going to cope with Izuku by her side.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

The four adults walked into the Asui house where they saw Tsuyu's parents and Izuku's mother waiting for them. Momo and Shouto looked at their friends and Momo spoke, "We'll…see you two-"

"Don't…you two are our friends," Tsuyu looked at her and shook her head, "You'll learn what's going to be said sooner or later, so you might as well stay," the two looked at the green-haired woman as Tsuyu looked up at her parents and mother-in-law, "We're sorry we couldn't come back yesterday. We went to the park and…well-" Izuku looked at her and saw her looking away and he frowned before looking up.

"We ran into Uraraka and Tokoyami…after talking to them for a moment and telling them that we're married, we went back to my apartment to get some rest…I uh…I gave Tsuyu my bed and I slept on the couch and…we didn't wake up until this morning and-"

"It's fine, we didn't expect you two to come back yesterday," Inko sighed and shook her head, "You two were still obviously intoxicated and hungover…but what happened when you two ran into Uraraka and-"

"Like Izuku said, we told them that we're married before we went back to his apartment…Uraraka called Todoroki and asked when this happened before accusing Izuku of cheating,"

The three stared at the two and Shouto sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "She did, and before I could answer, Momo grabbed my phone and yelled at her before ending the call,"

Everyone looked at the bicolored man before Izuku leaned closer and whispered, "When did this become a thing? Are you and-" Shouto nodded and Izuku sighed, "Right…wait…did Tokoyami accuse Tsuyu of-"

"No…Momo would've looked for him and probably killed him,"

"So…what happened after that? What happened after you two went to Izuku's apartment?" Ganma questioned and the four looked up, "You said you were there to rest…what happened?"

"We slept for fifteen hours, dad," Tsuyu rubbed her arm and looked away, "I…I ended up sleepwalking…and…slept on top of Izuku,"

"You were sleep…Tsuyu, you haven't done that in-"

"I know mom…I haven't done that since I was thirteen and I don't know why I did it last night," Izuku looked at her and saw the discomforting look crossing her face, "I don't know why I-" before she could finish, there was a knock at the door and Beru stood up and walked over to the door.

Opening the door, Beru narrowed her eyes when she spotted Fumikage and Ochako standing on the front step. Before she could argue with the two, they stepped inside and walked towards the living room.

Stepping into the room, everyone looked up and Tsuyu and Izuku narrowed their eyes, "What the hell are you doing here?" Tsuyu demanded, "We're hear talking to our families and Momo and Izuku's friend Todoroki are here for moral support and-"

"When in the hell did you two get married?" Fumikage demanded and Izuku growled as he stood in front of Tsuyu, glaring at the dark-haired man, "Because you two seem to have moved on rather quickly and-"

"Tsuyu, do you hate violence?"

"I can't stand it, why?"

"Because I'm going to kick Tokoyami's ass," before anyone could respond, Izuku pinned Fumikage to the wall by his throat as he growled under his breath, "You son of a bitch…you have a lot of nerve coming here…Tsuyu is obviously over you and I'm over Uraraka. How we ended up married shouldn't concern you or that one over there, but you should have never done that to someone as kind as Tsuyu," hearing a light thud, he looked back and saw Tsuyu on top of Ochako, staring at the brunette with narrowed eyes, "Tsuyu? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Izuku," she looked down at Ochako and hissed, "You bitch! I've only known Izuku for a few days and I can tell you that he isn't the type of person to cheat on someone! You accused him of doing that when you and that bastard have been hurting us for who knows how long!"

"That's enough you two!" Beru snapped and the green-haired duo sighed as they stood up and allowed the two to get up and Beru stared at the intruders, "Tokoyami, you are no longer welcomed here after you hurt my daughter and son-in-law, Uraraka, I don't want you here for the same reason," the two stared at her as they panted, "You can either walk out of here willingly or I will call the police and have you two arrested for trespassing,"

The two stared at her with wide eyes before they looked at Tsuyu and Izuku, "They did nothing wrong outside of getting a little frustration out. Now, I'm going to say this again, you can either walk out of here willingly or you can walk out of here with some new wrist accessories," Ochako and Fumikage looked at each other before looking at Tsuyu and Izuku with narrowed eyes before they turned and slowly walked out of the house/

Beru closed the door before looking at her oldest daughter and son-in-law with a slightly annoyed look crossing her face, "Mom…we don't know why Tokoyami or Uraraka came here other than to start trouble…as we said, we ran into them in the park yesterday and told them that we were married before we went back to Izuku's apartment…Uraraka accused Izuku of cheating and-"

"We understand, you two, but you can't act out on impulse like this unless you two want to get into some legal trouble,"

"M-Mrs. Asui, we got ma-"

"Seeing how we're family now, call me Beru," Izuku nodded and Beru sighed and shook her head, "As I was saying, unless you two want to get into trouble and can't get out of, you should try your best and ignore them. You two are adults and married, and even though it was due to a drunken action, you should act like married adults, not like a couple of jealous teenagers,""

The two looked back and Izuku arched a brow, "Mom? Do you have anything to say?"

Inko inhaled slowly and shook her head, "I had thought that Uraraka would've been my daughter-in-law one day, but after you explained what she had done and that you were going to the Tokyo Racecourse with some of your friends to get over it, I originally thought you were going to come home drunk, but instead, you came home and told me that you went and got married to the woman next to you and after seeing you two defend each other…I have a feeling that you two knew what you were doing that night to some extent and…welcome to the family, Tsuyu."

Tsuyu nodded before looking at her father and took a deep breath, "Dad? Do you have anything to add here?"

Ganma took a deep breath as the married couple looked at him in confusion and his wife and Inko looked at each other while Momo and Shouto looked at their friends in silence, "When I saw that little son of a bitch set foot in the living room, I wanted to wring his neck, but your husband beat me to it and he seems to care about you, Tsuyu, and it's clear that you care for him too, so I have nothing to say outside of this,"

Looking at his son-in-law, he shook his head, "Welcome to the family, but if you hurt her, I promise I will hunt you down and kick your-"

"No offense, sir, but if I hurt her you might have to get in line…my mom will kick my ass, Tsuyu's mom will kick my ass…hell, I'm sure Tsuyu will kick my ass, but…I'm not going to hurt her…I'm not like that," Ganma nodded as the living room fell into a calm silence.

Hours slowly passed by and Tsuyu, Izuku, Momo and Shouto walked out of the house after saying their goodbyes.

 **I've got one or two more chapters planned before I start on the sequel. I originally wasn't going to add Ochako or Fumikage in this chapter and they were supposed to have a heart-to-heart with their families, but last minute decision decided to rear its head and…yeah…a little conflict was added here. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Whitetiger789: Thanks.**

 **Deathreaper796: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Kaiyeti: Good to hear. Yeah, he didn't want to act violent in front of her unless he knew she wasn't against it. True. I needed to add them in one more chapter before working on the sequel and I needed the parents to see that their children are going to be looking out for each other.**

 **Enjoy the final chapter.**

Tsuyu sat on the bed, looking down at the golden wedding band around her finger. Hearing a light knock on the door, she looked up and saw Izuku walking into the room, "Hey," Tsuyu slightly smiled and slightly waved, "So…listen…about earlier…I had no idea that they were going to show up at your parents' house an-"

"It's…fine Izuku. I didn't know they were going to show up either, but…it's fine. We got rid of some frustration, and to be honest…I thought you were going to kill Tokoyami,"

"Believe me, I wanted to," Izuku chuckled and Tsuyu rolled her eyes, "Anyway…I just got a call from Shouto…he and Momo are going out tonight and they want to know if we want to join them." Tsuyu hummed and glanced down at her wedding band once again, "If you don't…then I'll just call Shouto and tell him and Momo we'll meet up with them some ot-"

"Actually…if you can do that, that'd be great…and then when you're finish…can you come back in here?" Izuku looked at her in confusion and Tsuyu frowned, "I just think…well…since we're married, we can try sleeping in the same bed and see-"

"Tsuyu…I gave you my bed because I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or for-"

"Force me to sleep on the couch…I know…but Izuku, we're going to be married for a year and I don't want you to sleep on the couch for the entire year, so we might as well get used to sharing a bed and if we don't like it…we'll think of something else,"

"Uh…yeah…okay…so I'm uh…I'll go call Shouto and let him know that we'll meet up with him and Momo some other time," Tsuyu nodded as Izuku turned and walked out of the room. Tsuyu sighed before standing up and began getting undressed.

Tsuyu, completely nude, sat down on the bed and stared up at the door. Seeing the doorknob turn, Tsuyu sighed as she saw Izuku stepped into the room, looking down at his phone, "Okay, I've called Shouto and told him that-" Izuku looked up and his eye widened before he quickly turned his back on Tsuyu and he swallowed hard, "T-Tsuyu…y-you're naked," Tsuyu hummed and nodded as she stood up and walked over to Izuku, "W-why? I…if you were getting dressed, I'm sorry and-"

"Izuku," Tsuyu stood behind him and took Izuku by the hand before pulling him towards the bed, "We've been married for a couple of days…and…I know I've been cold towards you for a while…but…Izuku-"

"What are you trying to-" before he could finish, Tsuyu threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his, surprising him as the fell back onto the bed.

Tsuyu had her back pinned to the headboard, as she panted as she felt Izuku's cock slowly enter her pussy. She looked up as she licked her lips and caressed her right breast, "Tsuyu…a-are you sure you want to do this? W-we barely know each other and-"

"Just fuck me, Izuku…we're married for a year…so we might as well have a little fun," Tsuyu smiled as she leaned closer, "So…are you going to complain?" Izuku sighed and shook his head before he slowly reached up and lightly pinched Tsuyu's nipples.

Tsuyu moaned as she leaned closer to Izuku and lightly kissed him and Izuku kissed her back. Tsuyu backed away, a thin trail of saliva connecting their mouths, "I want you to fuck me, Izuku…let's forget about Tokoyami and Uraraka and forget about that asshole judge for the night,"

"Tsuyu…what uh…what brought this-"

"Izuku, we're alone and you have a beautiful wife who wants you to fuck her…now stop questioning this and fuck me," Izuku sighed before kissing her forehead, slightly surprising her, "Izuku?"

"What? I'm just kissing my beautiful wife," Izuku smirked as he began caressing her breasts, "But…Tsuyu…what brought this on? Why would you-"

"I wanted to…spend the evening with my husband…is that a crime?" Izuku stared at Tsuyu with a blank expression before Tsuyu leaned closer and whispered, "Just fuck me, Izuku," she kissed him as Izuku's hands moved to Tsuyu's waist and began moving at a quicker pace, causing the woman to moan in his mouth.

Izuku ran his tongue across Tsuyu's nipple and Tsuyu arched her back and lightly moaned, "Izuku…I…I-"

"Hmm…are you okay, Tsuyu," Tsuyu looked down and pressed her lips against his, causing him to fall back.

The two panted as sweat ran down their bodies as they stared up at the ceiling, the ceiling fan slowly rotating over them. Tsuyu looked over to Izuku before slowly scooting closer to him, "Are you okay, Tsuyu? This sort of…came out of nowhere and-"

"Not really," Tsuyu mumbled under her breath before wrapping an arm around Izuku's torso and rested her head on his chest, "Let's just…get some rest before we-" Izuku heard her breathing even out and he looked down to see she had fallen asleep.

Taking a deep breath, Izuku carefully wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back as he lightly kissed the top of her head, "Heh…right…we'll meet up with Shouto and Momo later I guess," he took another deep breath before looking up at the ceiling and solely closed his eyes.

 **Not an exciting ending, but the sequel will be coming out soon. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


End file.
